1. Technical Field
This invention relates to latrines and, more particularly, to a portable latrine for outdoor use.
2. Prior Art
Many people find camping in the wilderness an enjoyable form of recreation. Sometimes the camping occurs in conjunction with hunting, fishing, canoe tripping, backpacking, nature study, or scouting. Others spend time in the wilderness in connection with their profession or employment. For some people, however, the necessity to defecate in the wilderness without the convenience of a toilet or outhouse is a deterrent to the wilderness experience.
Unfortunately, nature does not provide a ready substitute for the facility found in most bathrooms. Additionally, because of the rapidly increasing occurrence of Lyme disease in North America, all wilderness campers need to be particularly careful to avoid exposure to deer ticks which are known to transmit the disease. Deer ticks frequently wait in wooded areas or grassy areas for a passing animal onto which they jump and attach themselves. Thus, a human responding to nature's call may acquire a deer tick in the process.
Different types and designs of portable toilets and latrines have previously been provided. Generally, many of these prior designs are characterized in being relatively bulky and cannot be readily assembled and disassembled for easy transport. These prior portable toilets have principally been designed for relatively long-term installation and are not well adapted for use by campers and others who find it desirable to quickly break up camp and move. Many of the prior portable toilets are also not well suited for transport in the confines of a car or relatively small truck or van of the type used by campers. In addition, many of the prior portable toilets and latrines have the drawback of not being sufficiently sanitary after use for transport in a person's car, truck or van.
One prior art example provides a portable toilet comprised of a barrel-shaped stool formed of split cylinders which are detachably mounted at their top ends by an annular seat and at their bottom ends by a pair of C-shaped base-plate elements. The elements of the base-plate are detachably mounted together through pin and shackle connections. A flexible disposable liner is suspended within the stool with the upper end of the liner captured between an outer rim at the upper end of the split cylinders and a downwardly extending rim of the seat. A lid is pivotally mounted on the top of the seat. Unfortunately, this design has an inherent drawback wherein the assembly is not easily transportable between remote locations, unless same is being transported in a vehicle. Thus, the unit becomes limited to fishing and local camping activities, excluding hiking activities and other extended outdoor stays.
Another prior art example shows a portable toilet seat and stand for wilderness camping that includes seat bar members, legs, and crosspieces designed to interlock under the weight of the user. A pair of feet are provided for engagement with the legs to prevent the legs from sinking into soft ground. The portable toilet and stand is lightweight and the disassembled parts may be bundled together in a stuff bag. It is in this feature that the present example has its greatest drawbacks. Having many separate elements to the toilet seat increases the trouble of transport and obviously requires assembling prior to each use, while also increasing the likelihood of misplacing one such an element. This would render the toilet seat useless and inoperable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable latrine in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable latrine that is convenient, comfortable and easy to use, lightweight and portable in design, and sanitary in nature. Such a portable latrine is used at remote locations to provide a sanitary, personal toilet when public facilities are not readily available. At a fully collapsed state the assembly conveniently attaches to a users backpack or hiking-pack for easy transport thereof. Such an portable latrine advantageously eliminates the need for a person to squat over a hole while they are relieving themselves, thereby saving stress and strain on their legs, knees and joints. The biodegradable liners provided therewith effectively shield the user's feet, legs and clothing from waste splash that occurs during the relieving process. The portable latrine is particularly useful among individuals who enjoy outdoor activities such as camping, hiking, fishing and hunting, but can be useful in many other settings as well.